Simplicity of a Sparrow
by Vivit Ligno
Summary: Sigmund sneaks into Kyle's house with the intention of messing up his spells, but he overhears a conversation between Kyle and Necronomicon. This is a SigKyle fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Fanboy and ChumChum_ or any of its characters.

Warnings: Rated T, SigKyle

Beginning Notes: This is my birthday present for my beta, Almost Home.

He could only be likened to a sparrow, dismal and an abundance of others like him. He lacked that little speck of color that might assist him in standing out. While he may not have stood out, he was still dissimilar to the others. Where success came easily for them, his diligence in accomplishing the same tasks just barely managed to get by. When he was finally recognized by others, it was for getting kicked out of Milkweed Academy by accidently changing the instructor into a flan.

I had noticed him beforehand. His perseverance in passing, how hard he worked to do so, and how he did it without ever requesting any assistance succeeded in impressing me. With great success, I sought out to befriend him. However, I was, and still am, known as a prodigy. The more time he expended with me, the more that others began to notice him. Soon, I was no longer his only friend. I was being asked to share him. It should be well-known that I do not like to share. Why should I have to share what is mine?

When his birthday had arrived, he decided to have a party. Of course, he chose to invite all of his new friends as well. In my state of jealousy, I made the decision to throw my own party, on the moon. I invited everyone, everyone except Kyle. I simply could not allow anyone else to get close to Kyle, but I did not think to consider one specific detail. Although this would keep everyone away from him, it would also ruin his birthday. My jealousy resulted in the others to completely lose interest in him. It hurt him, and he despises me for it.

In the end, that is all that I ended up with, his hatred. Now that he attends Galaxy Hills Elementary, he has found himself friends with Fanboy and Chumchum. Those two are the infuriating pests that have replaced me. All that I am able to do is interfere and anger Kyle more to assure that he does not forget me entirely. I am pressed to continue hurting him.

This is exactly why I ended up sneaking into Kyle's little hovel of a home with the intention of causing him to fail his spells, hopefully with a result that will cause Fanboy and Chumchum to disappear, for good. However, when I peered around the corner to find him practicing a spell, he was already doing pretty well at botching it on his own. When I saw the flan sitting on the table, I understood what spell he was attempting.

"Necronomicon! What am I doing wrong?" Kyle asked, frustrated.

"I have told you before. This kind of spell…" Necronomicon attempted to answer.

"I am focused on it! I want to change it more than anything. It is the only way I have left to get back into Milkweed Academy," Kyle exclaimed. Of course that was what this was about.

"Do you really want to go back there? You do realize that your only two friends go to your current school. You would be alone there," Necronomicon replied.

"That's true, but if I get this spell right then maybe he will be impressed. I wouldn't be alone," Kyle said quietly, causing me to listen a bit more intently.

"Is that what this is really about? Again?" Necronomicon asked. "As far as Sigmund is concerned, you hate him."

"I know that, but I don't. Sure, I was angry with him. I still am. We were so close, and then he abandoned me. Worse, he completely turned on me," Kyle said, still speaking rather quietly. "But I can't hate him."

At that point I ceased my eavesdropping and made a decision. Anger does not necessarily equal hatred, just as how jealousy does not have to mean continuous plotting. I do not have to carry on hurting him. Upon finally arriving at this conclusion after years of being blind, I felt some relief. In that moment, I dialed the number for the academy.

"This is Sigmund. I would like to have Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason reinstated as a student at the academy."

"I am sorry, but Professor Flan…"

"Tell him that I will personally change him back," I said, interrupting the secretary.

"Alright, the request is being processed now," he said.

"Have his letter sent to him by tomorrow. Oh, and leave my name out of it," I requested.

"Of course, sir."

I promptly ended the call, and made a note to change Professor Flan back to his usual self. It could not be permitted for me to forget to do so because then Kyle would not be accepted back into the academy. I turned around to continue observing Kyle only to find him standing directly in front of me, glaring angrily.

"Hello, Sigmund." He sounded annoyed. "You do realize that this is considered breaking and entering."

"And you do realize that to use that particular spell the flan would have had to be a person beforehand," I replied.

"Of course I know that," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Who did you accidently transform this time?" I asked in dismay.

"It was Yo. Fanboy was annoyed that she was still flirting with Chumchum. The spell went wrong," he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"It looks worse than with Professor Flan. It is a full transformation," I commented, examining Yo's new form. After a few moments, I sighed and changed her back. She instantly started chattering away, much to my irritation.

"Thank you, Sigmund! Someone could've accidently eaten me, or worse! I wouldn't be able to speak to my sweet Chumchum again!"

"Just, leave. You are giving me a headache," I stated, and she skipped out of the house, probably on her way to bother Chumchum.

"You are acting very strange today," Kyle said, looking at me as if he wanted an explanation.

"How so?" I asked, wondering which part he was talking about.

"First, I overhear you requesting my admission to Milkweed Academy, and now you have changed Yo back for me," he replied, suspicion clear on his face.

"Poor, ignorant Kyle," I said, shaking my head. "Is it not obvious? I have become bored of always being dazzling for my admirers. I simply wish for a toy to play wiz. I get much entertainment from messing wiz you. However, you would not be accepted back into the academy if they found that you had changed yet another person into a flan."

"So you are giving me what I want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "That does not sound like the Sigmund I know."

"Surely by now you realize how my games work?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't interrogate me any further.

"This is different from your usual schemes," he replied. "You actually called the office this time. A formal request cannot be repealed so easily, even by you."

"So what? I happen to miss my favorite toy. You are the one that refused to accept it as an answer." I was flailing to create a logical reply to throw him off, and failing miserably.

"Miss me? Favorite?" he asked with a questioning look. "Well, it explains why you tried to divert your explanation in a different direction."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, and he just stood there, the corner of his mouth slightly raised in a way that was almost intimidating. Almost, this _was_ Kyle after all.

In one moment of fluid movement, he had one arm wrapped around my waist while his other hand drew my head towards him so that our lips could meet. At first, I just stood there, frozen in a moment of surprise and unable to react. That is, until I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip, asking for entrance. I felt an immediate burst of panic and began to frantically push him away from me, except he obliged by willingly backing off.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before I…" Kyle began, eyes downcast. "You can leave if you want. I won't stop you."

"No!" I cried out before regaining my composure. "I was just, taken off guard."

"Then this can continue?" he asked, stroking his fingers across my cheek as he smiled warmly at me.

"Um, yeah," I replied, finally feeling a blush warm my face. "But, can we take this whole thing slowly?"

"Of course," he said, still smiling at me. "Whatever you need. Shall we sit on the sofa and torment Fanboy and Chumchum with our magic while projecting their reactions on the telly?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" I replied, curling up on the sofa next to him with his arm draped around my shoulders. Who knew happiness could be so simple?

End Notes: Somehow, I actually managed to find time to finish this fic, and the reaction I received from Almost Home was well worth it! I hope all of you like it as well!


End file.
